Don't Want an Ending
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Although Richard had many regrets, Bruce wasn't one of them.


**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the mo-o-o-o-ves like Jagger.**

**Don't Want an Ending**

_I don't wanna fall out  
>But we're all out of time<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>In one day  
>No way you'll be mine<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>Ooohhh..._

Staring at the bodies on the ground, nothing could hold back his sobs. No force of nature could restrain him. No otherworldly figure could stop him. All he saw was them, their blood haloed body glowing in the darkness that flooded his vision. He was aware of his body consuming screams, but he heard nothing besides the sound of the silence of his parents' hearts.

The crowd, most of them in their own hysterics, couldn't decide who to watch. Most eyes were staring in horror at Mary and John Graysons' dismantled bodies, their hands over each other's, showing that even death couldn't make them part. The other eyes were staring up at Flying Grayson's youngest member. Richard Grayson was on his knees, his hands clawing at his head. His body shook furiously with his sobs, his screams filling the panic filled circus tent. The screams were of utter nonsense, but at the same time, they spoke volumes, bringing tears to even the coldest of hearts.

Even in the darkness of his mind, Richard knew he'd never see them again. They were dead, and not even a miracle could save them. He regretted everything as it happened, warm blood spilling over his fingers from the cuts he was inducing on himself to attempt to forget. With every throb, the memory just burned deeper into his mind. He regretted every breath he took, every beat of his heart, every scream drawn from his lips. He longed to throw himself over the edge of the tower, his own broken body landing next to his parents' bodies, but he couldn't move. It was as if an invisible force chained him to the ground, forcing him to suffer.

Even if he had been able to stand up, it would've been too late. He saw through the darkness, faint silhouettes lift up their bodies and slowly began to move them from the blood stains.

"No! Don't touch them!" he shrieked, his heart hammering in his chest, but no one seemed to hear him.

Or maybe they just didn't want to hear him. He heard other silhouettes start up the ladder of the tower, obviously coming after him, but he didn't care any more. He didn't want them to touch him. He didn't want them to touch his parents. He didn't want to lose his parents. But he was just too late.

_My heart is running on empty  
>One more day and then we go<br>Yeah, the time goes on now  
>Don't ask me how<br>I don't know  
>We'll be home tomorrow<br>'Bout a thousand miles too far away  
>Say you won't forget and I'll be okay<em>

Richard stood before their graves, trying to look as brave as he could in front of the others, but tears still fell heavily from his eyes in silent sobs. He felt a familiar hand grasp his shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you alright?" the gravelly voice of Bruce Wayne asked gently.

Richard looked his way, his blue eyes scarred and raw from all the tears. Bruce didn't wince at the sight though, because he recognized it all too well. The small brunette **[1] **shook his head softly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"D-Does the p-pain… e-ever g-g-go away?" he choked out, his voice barely loud enough to be considered a whisper.

Bruce nodded a bit too fast for the nine year old's liking, but he preferred lies to the truth now anyway. The lies were more of a comfort to him. Richard looked back at the cold slabs of granite, their names carefully etched into it. The hand on his shoulder turned into a weak one-armed hug.

"I promise you'll feel better with time."

Richard nodded weakly, chewing on his lower lip in pain. He swallowed hard.

"I-I g-guess that m-means y-you're r-r-ready to g-go?" he figured, running a weak hand over his hair, leaning his head against the man's chest.

"Only if you are," Bruce said calmly.

Richard sighed heavily, his breath quivering.

"C-Can I-I come b-back to s-see them?" he begged gently.

Bruce nodded. "Always."

Richard forced a weak smile. "O-Okay…"

He turned and followed Bruce away from the tombstones, his heart aching because of the huge hole that it now harbored. He knew he was going to live in a mansion with whatever he wanted, but a mansion wasn't home. His home was buried six feet under, in caskets dressed in their Sunday best. After all, home is where your heart is, right? And as he got in the car, he knew that home would always be too far away.

"Will I-I ever f-f-forget them?" Richard asked sadly, pressing his forehead to the glass of the window.

"I'm afraid not," Bruce admitted.

He looked over at his now ward, his own heart aching as he saw Richard's broken face in the reflection of the window. It would take a long time for Richard to adapt, but Bruce was sure it'd be worth it in the end. Richard had a faint smile on his lips though. He never wanted to forget them. They were his parents, his life, his love. He never wanted to think that he didn't once have parents that loved him. He was sure Bruce would be a good replacement, but he'd always feel better knowing that he wasn't just an orphan. He had been loved once, and that's all that really mattered to him.

_At least tonight  
>It's just you and me and honestly<br>That's everything I need_

It wasn't often that Bruce was home, but today, the man had promised. He didn't want Richard to suffer through this dreaded anniversary alone. He didn't know how much that meant to his ward. But he didn't mind. He loved Richard as a son, and there was no one he'd rather be with. As he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see his ten year old boy seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen, a dark green blanket draped around his shoulders, a steaming mug of hot cocoa in front of him.

"Morning Bruce," Richard said softly, taking a soft and slow sip of the warm chocolate, purposefully avoiding the marshmallows.

Richard had these strange little rituals, and one of them happened to be making the marshmallows in his hot cocoa melt by not eating them and occasionally holding them beneath the warm liquid.

"Morning Dick," Bruce returned the greeting, sitting beside the boy. "What do you want to do today?"

Bruce watched the boy study his own grim expression in the reflection of the partially revealed glass of his mug. He shrugged weakly.

"I dunno," he muttered, using his spoon to weakly stir the marshmallows, gently prodding one until it was invisible beneath the light brown waters.

Bruce frowned to himself, thinking hard.

"Want to see a movie?" he offered.

Richard jumped at the mention, looking at Bruce, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked happily.

Bruce couldn't hide a smile. "Yeah, and if you want, we could also go eat at that diner…"

Richard's lips turned into a wide grin.

"Yeah! Okay!" he agreed, about to spring off the chair and dash upstairs.

Bruce gently grabbed the back of his t-shirt and part of the blanket.

"Hold your horses Dick. I have to check movie times, and it's only 8 in the morning. Finish your hot cocoa first," Bruce teased gently.

Despite the horrible anniversary of Richard becoming an orphan, the boy still looked ecstatic. Bruce felt a sudden victory and released his ward, standing to his feet.

"I'll go get a list of the movies," he dismissed himself, leaving the room.

The second he was gone, Richard silently cheered to himself. Finally, he had a day where Bruce was all his. No job, no hero work, just him and his almost father. He was heartbroken at the reminder of the day, but the thought of being with Bruce all day half mended the break, giving his reasons more of a reason to sparkle bright.

_I don't wanna fall out  
>But we're all out of time<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>In one day  
>No way you'll be mine<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<em>

Richard and Bruce walked back into the mansion, both surprisingly happy to Alfred's wandering eyes. He had never seen Bruce grinning for so long, let alone laughing at something. And Richard hadn't shed a single tear that night. What a surprise.

"Hello Master Bruce, Master Richard," he welcomed them home.

"Hey Alfred," Richard energetically returned the greeting.

Bruce nodded in the butler's way, his own form of a greeting.

"Can we go see a movie tomorrow?" Richard pleaded, a hopeful expression over his lips.

Bruce's grin faded.

"I uh… not tomorrow Dick," he said softly, tousling the dyed locks, "but soon! I promise."

Dick seemed kinda hurt at the reply, but he forced a smile.

"O-Okay," he nodded, his grin fading off as well.

He turned from them, staring up the stairs.

"Good night," he excused himself.

Bruce's eyebrows turned down and he felt horrible. He set a hand to his head and turned to Alfred, his expression deflated. Alfred set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be like that sir; I'm sure he's just upset because of the date. Want me to check on him?" Alfred offered.

Bruce shook his head. "No… leave him be. He needs to get some stuff of his chest…"

Bruce retreated up the stairs to his own room and Alfred sighed weakly.

'Poor Richard,' he thought to himself before heading back to the kitchen to clean up.

_Tonight's the countdown  
>'Til the day we're not around<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>And you're gone  
>And we're on with our lives<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>I don't want an ending  
>Don't want an ending...<em>

Batman looked down at Robin who proudly stood beside him, his domino mask secured over his innocent blue eyes. Today, he had to give up his sidekick up to the world. Today, Robin became a superhero. He didn't like to admit it, but part of him felt like he was losing a bit of his heart. Sure, he'd see Robin every day, but he wouldn't truly be able to call Robin his anymore, except for when they went out in public as either the Dynamic Duo or as a family, but when it came to the Dynamic Duo, Robin would be a superhero and not a sidekick and as a family, Richard was just a boy who lived with him.

He didn't want to give the world his little boy, but he didn't have the choice. His heart broke as he saw Robin look up at him eagerly, his lips turned upward in an excited smile. Robin looked so proud, so happy, so grown up. Batman forced a smile, pretending to be happy for his ex-sidekick, but inside, he felt broken.

Richard was proud, but not for the reason Bruce thought. Today, he became a superhero! He became someone! That meant that Bruce had to be proud of him, and maybe he'd treat him with a little more respect. Maybe he'd finally be loved like a near-son should be. Maybe he'd hear a 'Congratulations' or he'd get a pat on the back. That was all he wanted. Sure, he'd miss being a sidekick, but now he had a chance to prove that he wasn't the same little orphan Bruce had saved four years ago.

He knew that once he stepped inside the Hall, he'd be a superhero and him and Batman would never truly be the same, and he did regret that, but he was going to get respect now. Once Kid Flash showed up, he'd be a hero. He'd be more than just Batman's sidekick. He knew that Batman and him would still go out and do 'the Dynamic Duo stuff', but now he wasn't a tag along. It wouldn't just be 'Batman and Robin'. Now, it'd be 'Batman _and_ Robin'. When he heard the familiar rush of the air, followed by a slipped cussword of frustration, Robin had to bite his tongue to keep from giggling excitedly. Batman forced his eyes back on the Flash and the Flash's nephew, late as always.

"You know, for a bunch of speedsters, you aren't that quick."

Wally stuck out his tongue at Robin before running up and throwing an arm around his best friend. Batman watched as the two walked ahead of the crowd, gabbing about something, Kid Flash's hands motioning dramatically.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" he overheard the ginger ask.

A slight smile came to his lips, but he swallowed it down. There were people watching. He couldn't be happy in public. That was simply ridiculous. He felt an arm go around his own shoulder, but he shrugged off Barry's affection.

"Look at our little boys!" the Flash said dreamily. "They're all grown up!"

'You're telling me,' Bruce thought sadly, but he held his serious expression, trying to ignore the blondie.

_The days turn to hours  
>And it's just a movement before they go<br>I'm scared to say goodbye,  
>'cause what's after that?<br>I don't know._

Batman watched Robin and Kid Flash collapse in chairs, followed by Kaldur and hid a smirk as Speedy had no where to sit, but he really wasn't concerned with the others. Pretty soon, he'd have to leave Robin with a bunch of cocky now superheroes, especially Kid Flash. This was never supposed to happen. Why couldn't they all just stay little? Why did kids have to grow up. He didn't want to leave, because he knew once he did, Robin would be different. He wouldn't be much of a mentor anymore. He'd just be a Joe Lewis, Allen Steen or a Louis Delgado **[2]**. He'd be important, but not as important anymore to Robin.

He'd just be an ex-mentor, and a ward. He didn't want to lose his little boy to the real world. He didn't want to lose his little boy period. He caught Robin's puzzled gaze, and read the 'Are-You-Okay?' right from his expression. Batman nodded discreetly, lying behind his own mask. Robin looked hesitant, but Speedy's sudden outburst distracted him.

_As the years look past us  
>If we lose track,<br>Or lose the fight,  
>I will search forever<br>To find a way back.._

_To tonight  
>Where it's just you and me and honestly<br>That's everything I need_

Richard crept silently down the stairs, the underneath of his eyes purple from lack of sleep. He was tired. He was depressed. He was angry. He felt like such a woman. As his bare feet hit the cold of the kitchen tile, he noticed something on the island. It was a small green blanket draped over the back of the chair. In front of it was a mug of hot cocoa and a small note. Curiously, Richard walked up to the island, draping the blanket around his shoulders to shield himself from the cold. He climbed up into the chair and took a cautious sip of the hot chocolate and picked up the note. He recognized the rough cursive as Bruce's hand writing.

'Dear Richard', it began.

'I know it's a bad day, and I know you've been having a bad week. (I sleep in the room next to you, you know. By the way, would you mind not punching the wall? If you want, I could get you a punching bag in your room, but it's hard to find someone who can fix holes in walls this time of year). But I don't you want to have to spend this day alone. If you want, we can go out and do something today. Whatever you want to do. I get home at 10, so if you want to do something…

-Bruce'.

Richard smiled weakly at the offer, taking a sip of hot cocoa. Some things he never got tired of, this being one of them. Maybe they could go see the new Harry Potter. He heard that had been good. As he exhaustedly drowned the marshmallows, he began to think. He thought about the holes he had punched in his wall. He thought about that one night in the circus. He thought about his parents' graves. He thought about all the times he had been teased because his parents never showed up to any of his ceremonies or the assemblies where he was recognized. He thought about Bruce. He thought about drowning marshmallows.

He thought about how he didn't want this to end. He loved this ritual, he loved his near-father, he loved his butler, he loved his temporary home, he loved having someone there that he could trust. He didn't so much love visiting the cemetery, but that he learned to deal with after a while. He didn't so much love the nightmares he had about twice a week now. Sure, there were some downsides, but Bruce was an up side on his own, and that itself made the difference. He just didn't want an ending.

**[1] Alright, I know you guys hate hearing me call him a brunette, but I've read several actual comics from the original Batman thing and they gave younger Robin brown hair. I'm just going with the facts. So, love me, hate me, but don't doubt what I'm pretty sure I know because I don't know much.**

**[2] These are 3 out of the 5 men to defeat Chuck Norris in combat. Yup, these three men kicked Chuck Norris's arse (: (Chuck Norris's real name is Carlos Ray Norris)**

**Yes, I know Bruce is OOC. Robin sort of is too. I don't know how to write for the Flash, so of course he's OOC. Alfred has only been on Young Justice once so I don't know how to put him in character. If anyone comments on how they're OOC, I will shove my virtual foot down your throat. If you don't though, all the virtual cookies in the virtual cookie jar are yours! (They're delicious, and have no calories! Whoo) And yes, I know the ending sucked. I couldn't think. Sorry. **

**Review?**

**-F.J.**


End file.
